dc_inappropriate_universefandomcom-20200213-history
DC 2
|previous = J.L.A|next = DC 3}}This movie is based of DC characters and a sequel to J.L.A. Plot TBA Cast * Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne/Batman * Henry Cavill as Clark Kent/Superman * Gal Gadot as Diana Prince/Wonder Woman * Tyrese Gibson as Jon Stewart * Ezra Miller as Barry Allen/Flash * Djimon Hounsou as J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter (voice) ** Doug Jones as J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter (motion capture) * Ray Fisher as Victor Stone/Cyborg * Jesse Eisenberg as Lex Luthor * Joe Manganiello as Slade Wilson/Deathstroke * Ethan Hawke as Eobard Thawne/Reverse Flash * Fred Tatasciore as Metallo * Niall Matter as Eric Needham/Black Spider * Kit Harington as Dick Grayson/Nightwing * Brie Larson as Kara For-El/Supergirl * Charlie Hunnam as Oliver Queen/Green Arrow * Tye Sheridan as Tim Drake/Robin * Matthew Goode as Red Tornado * Taylor Kitsch as Carter Hall/Hawkman * Domhnall Gleeson as Ray Palmer/Atom * Jaa Smith-Johnson as Jason Rusch / Firestorm ** T.J. Miller as Ronnie Raymond/Firestorm * Armie Hammer as Hal Jordan * Emma Roberts as Trans-Bat-Gender (CGI with face) ** Keanu Reeves as Trans-Bat_Gender (motion capture) * H. Jon Benjamin as President Derek * Hillary Clinton as Herself * Zac Efron as Jason Todd/Red Hood * Margot Robbie as Harley Quinn * Jeremy Irons as Alfred Pennyworth * Nathan Jones as Bane * Desmond Harrington as Zoom * India Eisley as Nura Nal/Teenage Warrior * Robin Atkin Downes as Doomsday * Jason Moama as Arthur Curry * Yahya Abdul-Mateen II as Black Manta (uncredited) * John Goodman as Oswald Cobblepot/Penguin * Tom Hardy as Harvey Dent/Two Face * Brett Dalton as Funeral Guy * Vincent D'Onofrio as Funeral Guard #1 / Funeral Guard #2 / Funeral Guard #3 / Funeral Guard #4 / Funeral Guard #5 * Iain De Caestecker as Myer Shop Manager * Jared Leto as Joker (uncredited) * Michael Shannon as General Zod * Ian Somerhalder as Superboy * Gabriel Luna as Robbie Reyes/Ghost Rider * Ron Perlman as Darkseid (uncredited) Appearances Locations * Earth ** United States of America *** Washington Marvel *** Metropolis **** Lexcorp **** Strykers Island **** Metropolis Beach ***** Hall of Justice *** Gotham City **** Wayne Manor ***** Batcave *** Miami **** Miami Beach ** Watchtower * Oa Events * Justice League vs 3 Villains * Batman: Knightfall (except Superman broke his back) (mentioned) * Death in The Family (flashback) * Death of Aquaman (mentioned) * The Worst Meeting * Fight Night * Battle of Stryker's Island * Mob at The White House Items * Batsuit * Supersuit * Wonder Woman's Armor * Flash Suit * Bracelets of Submission * Lasso of Truth * Nightwing's Batons * Wonder Woman's Shield * Batarangs * Grapnel Gun * God Killer * Kryptonite Pills (mentioned) * Failed Kryptonite Robot * T1 * Green Arrow's Bow and Arrow * Reverse Flash Suit * Red Hood Suit * Thanagarian Mace * Atom Suit * Deathstroke Suit * Wrist Pistol * Teenage Warrior's Sword * Kryptonite Veichles * Batmobiles ** Batmobile: Mark 2 * Batwing * Javelin Organisations * Justice League of America * Lexcorp * Instagram * Myer * Bat Family Mentioned * Aquaman (photograph) * Sinestro Corps (photograph) * Red Lantern Corps (photograph) * Orange Lantern Corps (photograph) * Earth 3 Easter Eggs and References * In the beginning of the film, when they say 'from the people who brought you...' it was also seen in the Lego Batman Movie Trailer. * When Nightwing asks Robin if he's gonna change his name, Robin suggested 'Red Robin' which he does change it in the comics. And he said if he would, then Batman would recruit a girl or have a son as his Robins which is also a reference to Damien Wayne and Carrie Kelly. Category:Movies Category:Justice League Movies